The Sound of Rain is the Sound of Death
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: A broken warrior. A powerless demon. These were what he was now. A ruthless hunter. An innocent. No more did these apply to him. He was broken, weak and sinful. Yaoi BryanxRei


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Okay, I was bored and decided to do this little one shot.  
  
Yes, sadly it is angst. I've listened to too many sad songs during this past hour. I had to write something.  
  
***************************************  
  
***************************************  
  
The sound of rain hitting the ground filled his ears. It was the only sound he heard as he dragged his beaten and bloody body through the vast and empty park. Lightening ripped through the sky and the drums of thunder rang through the sky.  
  
The teen was deaf to all these sounds except the sound of the rain as it pelted the ground and everything else in its path. Rain dripped onto his body trailing paths against his marred and opened once moonlit hue skin. Crimson seeped out of the tears and holes that marked his body, slowly flowing down his limbs only to leave a washed out trail barely visible on the ground behind him.  
  
His breath hitched and he fell onto his hands and knees. Blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth and onto the cement below his. The screeching of rusted metal filled the air as the swings at the play ground were pushed back and forth by an invisible foe. All the sounds could be heard now. Even the sound of the grass as it rapidly moved with the fierce and hungry wind.  
  
Struggling to get away from the sounds the youth pushed his blood-drenched hands against the ground and stood up on shaky legs that were barely connected to the rest of his body. He raised his head looking at the darkened and grim sky through a screen of pale locks that stuck to his skin. Not bothering to brush them out of the way he started his escape from all the sounds. He dragged his feet against the ground gaining a few feet from where he fell last.  
  
Another flash of lightening and a roar of thunder came making the teen crash again to the ground. Once again his struggled to push himself up only to hear the snap of a bone and the feel of his now broken wrist as he came quickly came down towards the frigid ground. He didn't cry out in pain, as there was no pain. His body was numb. He didn't have the strength that he once had.  
  
A broken warrior. A powerless demon. These were what he was now.  
  
A ruthless hunter. An innocent. No more did these apply to him.  
  
He was broken, weak and sinful.  
  
As he lay face down on the soaking ground he relinquished all hope that he had in exchange that the angel of death would come quickly to his aid and send him into the dark and shadowed abyss. As he lay there all the sounds began to drown out of his mind.  
  
Faintly he heard an alien sound enter into his range of hearing. The sound of quick, beating feet against the ground. A splash was heard as the feet ran through puddles. The teen hoped that this was the rider of death running towards him on his stallion of darkness.  
  
He felt the presence of not one but two aliens as fours cold hands placed themselves on his broken 'temple' and rolled him over to meet his maker. As he faced the darkened heavens the sight of two angels greeted him.  
  
They both had tears mingled with the rain that fell on their faces. The one with the vaults of heaven eyes gathered him into his arms, while the molten pool eyed one gathered at his side. In the distance of his mind, he could hear them call out to him.  
  
"Bryan......Bryan....." one of them called to him. Bryan weakly flashed his light lilac eyes towards the raven-haired angel that wept for him.  
  
Rei wept for every wound that he saw inflicted on Bryan. He looked at Tala who was holding Bryan in his arms. He then looked down at his friend, and two-day lover. He had finally gotten the courage to tell him only to have it been in vain.  
  
"I told you not to go after them. Why didn't you listen to me you arrogant idiot? Look what happened!" cried Rei eyes swollen red. Tala was fairing no better. He couldn't bring himself to look into the weak light that only one who knew where to look in those moonlit eyes.  
  
It was fading fast.  
  
Rei broke down and curled up beside Bryan lying his head on his bloody chest not caring for the blood that transferred onto him. Bryan, coming to his senses struggled to find his voice.  
  
"R-Rei......." The golden-eyed neko-jin lifted himself to look at Bryan.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I-I should h-have l-listened when y-you said t-to drop i- it. I-I just d-didn't want t-them t-to say those things a-about y-you." Bryan said trying to pronounce every word.  
  
Tala nodded and rubbed Bryan's arm in comfort. There was no use trying to deny what was happening. There was no hope in giving Bryan back to Rei. Death was quickly approaching.  
  
"Bry.....I'll take care of Rei while you're gone. You'd just be ready to take him off of my hands when we see you again okay? And no haunting me. Please?" said Tala not restraining his tears anymore but gave Bryan a friendly smile. Bryan looked up and nodded slightly before looking back at Rei who was staring at Bryan with sorrow filled eyes. Bryan gave Rei a weak but rare smile, which made Rei smile in return.  
  
"I-I love you Rei. It w-wasn't a s-short term thing o-okay?" Rei stared wide eye before hugging Bryan.  
  
"I love you too Bry." Said Rei; the words coming out muffled as they were said into the fabric that stuck to Bryan's body. He raised a hand and gently put it on Rei's back.  
  
As the lightening struck a near by tree, as the town clock rang, as dog howled and as the power shrouded the area into darkness, Bryan's hand slowly slid off Rei's back and onto the cold ground.  
  
Rei sobbed harder, letting all his tears flow. Tala broke at that moment and hugged both Bryan's lifeless body and Rei who clung to Bryan.  
  
The three boys all sat in the rain as chaos surrounded them. The sound of rain hitting the ground filled their ears.  
  
It was the only sound they heard apart from their sobs as they cried for their departed friend, brother and love.  
  
**********************************************  
  
**********************************************  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE I KILLED BRYAN! Oh well, I've done it before in "All Souls Night."  
  
If that's not tragic enough, I'll switch places with Bryan.  
  
Well I hope that you enjoyed that and that most of you are still holding it together.  
  
I can't believe that I didn't use Kai as a brother figure in this fic. I've disturbed the great chain of Devlinn's-cliché-chain! Anyway moving on.  
  
REASON WHY BRYAN DIED  
  
Okay, in most of my fics I like to use the discrimination of neko-jins. Thus some guys called Rei names and started to stone him to 'death.' Tala arrived first and the guys went to find another prey. Tala helped Rei home and Bryan saw. Rei told Bryan to drop it, and not to go after them. He didn't and went after them. He was stabbed, sliced and shot (in the shoulder), but not before killing the leader. And then he started to drag himself home.  
  
Thus, were the story starts. I didn't want to add this to the story because it would take away from the dramatic purpose.  
  
I'm sorry if you think I should have added that but I don't want to make it biased. You can think of how and what was said. Besides your imagination is better than words.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


End file.
